Jiraiya
Jiraiya ist einer der legendären Sannin und ist der stärkste von ihnen. Er war Schüler des Sandaime und Meister des Yondaime. Außerdem hat er einen Narren an Naruto Uzumaki gefressen, da dieser ihm als er noch jung war sehr ähnlich ist. Von ihm hat er auch den Spitznamen Notgeiler Eremit bekommen. Zudem ist er auch Namensgeber und Pate von Naruto. Des Weiteren ist Jiraiya Autor des Flirtparadieses und benutzt dieses immer als ausreden wenn er schönen Frauen beim Baden zuguckt. Er sagt er müsse dann Nachforschungen anstellen und Ideen für sein neues Buch sammeln. Insgesamt gab es in Jiraiyas Leben zwei Stellen an denen er beinahe gestorben wäre, einmal wegen Tsunade und das andere Mal als Naruto sich in den 4-schwänzigen Kyuubi verwandelt hatte. Seine Kleidung auf manchen Rückblenden nach zu urteilen war Jiraiya mal ein Mtiglied der ANBU. Jiraya hat die meisten und schwierigsten Missionen von allen Ninjas aus Konoha und allen anderen Ninja Dörfer absolviert. =Charakter= Jiraiya ist eigentlich ein ziemlich fröhlicher Mensch, doch wenn es zu Kämpfen kommt ist er meist ernst und konzentriert sich auf die Situation. Außerdem ist Jiraiya alles andere als ein gutes Vorbild. Er trinkt, denkt nur an Frauen und verplempert so sein ganzes Geld. Doch trotzdem hat er sein Herz am rechten Fleck und freut sich immer leise, wenn es Naruto schafft eine schwierige Technik zu meistern. Als Trainer ist Jiraiya ziemlich streng und gibt kaum Hilfestellungen. Er ist der Meinung, dass man Techniken nur beherrscht wenn man sie auch selbst erlernt hat und nicht wenn man alles vorgesagt bekommt. = Ausbildung zum Shinobi = [[Bild: YoungSannin.jpg|thumb|right|'Links': Tsunade Mitte: Orochimaru Rechts: Jiraiya Oben: Sandaime ]] Ausgebildet wurde Jiraiya zusammen mit Tsunade und Orochimaru vom Sandaime. Im Glöckchentest wurde er genau wie Naruto an den Baum gefesselt. Jedoch nicht weil er ohne die anderen Essen wollte, sondern weil es Orochimaru und Tsunade gelungen war ein Glöckchen zu erlangen. Als Jiraya dann irgendwann einmal Tsunade beim Baden zusah und diese das bemerkte, brach die ihm beide Beine, beide Arme diverse Rippen und verletzte Organe Lebensgefährlich. Schließlich lies sie Jiraiya alleine auf einem Berg zurück. Doch dies überlebte Jiraiya, wie ist jedoch nicht bekannt. = Verhältnis zu Orochimaru = Das Verhältnis zwischen Jiraiya und Orochimaru entsprach dem von Naruto und Sasuke. Orochimaru galt immer als Genie und Jiraiya als Blödmann. Auch hatte Jiraya eine große Klappe und tönte immer damit rum, dass er viel besser sei als Orochimaru wenn er will. Tatsächlich herrschte zwischen Jiraiya und Orochimaru immer eine Art Rivalität, doch eigentlich waren sie Freunde nur nicht bereit es zuzugeben. = Ausbildung von Naruto = Zum ersten Mal traf Jiraiya auf Naruto einen Monat vor der Finalrunde der Chu-Nin Auswahlprüfung an den heißen Quellen. Dort Trainierte Naruto gerade das auf dem Wasser gehen zusammen mit Ebisu. Ebisu ertappte Jiraiya dabei wie er den Frauen beim Baden zuschaute und griff diesen deswegen an. Jiraiya werte diesen angriff mit Leichtigkeit ab indem er mit Kuchiyose-no-Jutsu eine Kröte beschwor die Ebisu an den Beinen griff und ihn auf den Boden schlug. Beeindruckt von diesem Angriff beschloss Naruto sofort, dass Jiraiya sein Training überwachen soll. Dieser jedoch hatte anfangs nicht die geringste Lust dazu. Erst als Naruto sein Sexy no Jutsu anwendete überzeugte er Jiraiya sein Training zu überwachen. Jiraiya bemerke, dass an dem Siegel, dass Narutos Chakra und das Chakra des Kyuubi regulierte, etwas verändert wurde. Dadurch konnte Naruto nicht auf das Chakra des Kyuubi zugreifen und selbst nicht vernünftig Chakra aufbauen. Jiraiya war sofort klar, dass dies von Orochimaru stammte und entfernte es. Dadurch gelang es Naruto das Chakra des Kyuubi und sein eigenes besser zu kontrollieren. Nach ein paar Versuchen, hatte Naruto den Dreh raus und konnte endlich übers Wasser laufen. Im weiteren Training lehrte Jiraiya Naruto wie man Kuchiyose no Jutsu anwendet und das Chakra des Kyuubi benutzt. Doch auch bei diesem Training gab er Naruto kaum Hilfestellung. Deswegen gelang es Naruto erst das Chakra des Kyuubi zu benutzen und damit Gamabunta zu rufen als Jiraiya ihn eine Klippe runter warf um so Naruto zu zwingen das Chakra des Kyuubi zu benutzten, da sein eigenes nicht reichte. Ein wenig darauf, brachte Jiraiya ihm das Rasengan bei, was bislang zur stärksten Waffe von Naruto wurde, wobei er natürlich auch noch neue Sachen gelernt hat, die bislang unbekannt sind. = Auf der Suche nach Tsunade = thumb|right| Jiraiyas Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari Nach dem Angriff von Otogakure und Sunagakure auf Konohagakure, machte sich Jiraiya auf den Weg Tsunade zu finden, da diese Godaime werden sollte. Auf diese Mission nahm er Naruto mit. Als die beiden in der ersten Stadt ankamen, wurde Jiraiya von einer Frau von Naruto weggeführt die von Itachi Uchiha mithilfe eines Gen-Jutsu kontrolliert wurde. Itachi und Kisame Hoshikagi wollten Naruto entführen um an die Macht des Kyuubi zu kommen. Kurz vor ihrer Flucht traf dann auch Sasuke Uchiha ein um gegen Itachi zu kämpfen. Itachi erledigte ihn kurzer hand mit seinem Mangekyou Sharingan. Dann jedoch traf Jiraiya ein und benutzt seine Technik Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari. Bei dieser Technik beschwört man die Speiseröhre eine Bergkröte. Der Anwender ist dann in der Lage sich selbst oder andere Personen in der Wand der Speiseröhre zu verstecken (so bringt Jiraiya Sasuke in Sicherheit) und seine Gegner mit den Wänden zu zerquetschen. Itachi und Kisame bemerkten, dass sie sogar zu zweit keine Chance gegen Jiraiya hatten und entschlossen sich zu fliehen. Itachi brannte ein Loch mit seiner Amateratsu(God of Sun) in Jiraiyas beschworener Fleischwand. Itachi und Kisame ist es als erste gelungen aus dieser Technik zu entkommen. Der Bewusstlose Sasuke wird dann später von Gai abgeholt und zurück nach Konohagakure gebracht. Naruto und Jiraiya setzten ihre Mission fort und Jiraiya erklärte Naruto warum dieser von Akatsuki angegriffen wurde und welche Gefahr von diesen Ausgeht. thumb|right| Jiraiya benutzt das Rasengan Im verlauf der Mission lehrte Jiraiya Naruto das Rasengan, das nur er und Yondaime bisher benutzen konnten. Während Naruto probierte die verschiedenen Stufen das Rasengan zu meistern, wollte sich Jiraiya auf die Suche nach Informationen über Tsunades Aufenthaltsort machen. Jedoch tat er das zuerst nicht sondern ging seinem Hobby nach: Frauen. Erst als es Naruto gelang die erste Stufe des Rasengan auf seine eigene Art zu meistern begann er damit wirklich Informationen zu suchen. Als Jiraiya und Naruto endlich Tsunade gefunden haben, probierte Jiraiya die sturköpfige Tsunade davon zu überzeugen, dass die Hokage keine Idioten wahren nur weil sie sich für ihr Dorf geopfert haben. Jiraiya wurde dann von Tsunade mit einem Gift außergefecht gesetzt, damit er die Verhandlungen von Orochimaru und Tsunade nicht störte. = Kampf gegen Orochimaru = thumb|right| Jiraiyas Doton: Yomi no Numa thumb|left| Jiraiyas Hari Jizo Nachdem sich Jiraiya etwas vom Gift erholt hatte, verfolgten er Naruto und Shizune Tsunade und Orochimaru. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Tsunade und Kabuto und Jiraiya und Orochimaru. Während Kabuto Tsunades Angst vor Blut ausnutzt um sie außergefecht zu setzen, kämpfen Jiraiya und Orochimaru auf den 2 bewegungsunfähigen Schlangen von Orochimaru, die Jiraiya durch die Technik Doton: Yomi no Numa halb in der Erde versinken lies. Als Orochimaru seinen Hals streckte um Jiraiya tötlich am Hals zu verletzten benutzt dieser Hari Jizo um sich zu schützten, wobei ihm die durch de immer noch vorhandene Wirkung des Giftes nur halb gelang. Der Kampf geht weiter und es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen den 3 Legendären Sannin. Jeder der 3 benutzt Kuchiyose-no-Jutsu um einen Tierpartner zu rufen. Orochimaru ruft die Riesenschlange Manda, Tsunade die Nacktschnecke Katsuyu und Jiraiya die Kröte Gamabunta. In diesem Kampf benutzen Jiraiya und Gamabunta eine Kombinationsattacke, bei der Jiraiya Feuer und Gamabuntra Öl spuckt. Dadurch entsteht eine riesige Flamme mit der sie Manda angreifen. Letztendlich wird Manda dann durch Tsunade ausgeschaltet, die das Schwert Gamabuntas in Mandas Maul rammt wodurch dieser es nicht mehr öffnen kann. Orochimaru und Kabuto gelingt es dann aber doch zu fliehen. = Weitere Ausbildung von Naruto = thumb|right|Jiraiya nach Angriff des 4-schwänzigen Narutos Vor Naruto Shippuuden beschließt Naruto Jiraiya 3 Jahre lang zu begleiten. Jiraiya möchte Naruto so ausbilden, dass er sich selbst vor Akatsuki schützen kann. Des Weiteren ist Jiraiya so in der Lage Naruto vor Akatsuki zu beschützten solange er selbst dazu noch nicht fähig ist. Da sich das Siegel, dass das Chakra des Kyuubi unter kontrolle hält, immer schwächerer wird, erreicht Naruto einen Punkt, bei dem er keine Kontrolle mehr über das Chakra hatte. Er setzte das Chakra von 4 Schwänzen des Kyuubi frei und griff Jiraiya an. Jiraiya schaffte es schließlich Naruto wieder zum Normalzustand zu versetzten, jedoch waren seine Verletzungen so groß, dass er beinahe gestorben wäre. = Akatsuki = thumb|left|Jiraiyas "Einsiedler Modus" Jiraiya beginnt schon vor Beginn der Serie mit der Spionage von Akatsuki. Grund dafür kann sein das Orochimaru dieser Organisation beigetreten ist. Da Naruto Jiraiya immer dabei erwischt wie er Frauen bespannt, glaubt er nicht wirklich daran das er nach Informationen über Akatsuki sucht. Es scheint so als ob er ein Aufeinandertreffen mit Mitgliedern vermeiden will, während er spioniert, doch kam es ein paar Mal vor das sich die Wege von Jiraiya und Akatsuki kreuzten, wie z.B. als Itachi und Kisame Naruto entführen wollten, oder als Jiraiya Amegakure infiltrierte, traf er auf Paine und Konan. Allerdings verlor er in einem sehr Harten Kampf gegen Paine sein Leben. = Techniken = *'Chou Oodama Rasengan *'Doton Yomi Numa *'Fuuka Houin *'Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu *'Gamayudan *'Gogyou Kaiin *'Jiraiyas Froschtransport-Technik (namenlos) *'Katon Dai Endan *'Katon Endan *'Katon: Gamayu Endan *'Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu *'Kyuubi Chakra-Versiegelung (namenlos) *'Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari *'Ninpou Hari Jizou *'Ninpou Kaeru Kaeru no Jutsu *'Ranji Shigumi no Jutsu *'Rasengan *'Sennin Moodo *'Senpou: Goemon *'''Senpou: Kebari Senbon = Quellen = *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *www.leafninja.com Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Legendäre Sannin Kategorie:Jiraiyas Kämpfe Kategorie:Veränderung der Sannin#Jiraiya